


The Room at 624 Murray Street

by Benne



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benne/pseuds/Benne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpse into the bedroom of 624 Murray St. where David always enjoys Playing with his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room at 624 Murray Street

David felt his fingers tremble from excitement as he laced his Masters boots up to her mid thighs. Carefully, he hooked the black rope -right to left, left to right -making sure the strings crossed in the middle before pulling them tight at each new hook. Each swish of the string going higher and higher got louder as he worked toward completing the task.

“That’s a good boy”

Praise, from his Master made David look up from where he was on his knees. He felt his groin tighten as he took in the sight.

His Master, sat on her throne, her smile casual, her skin flushed with excitement.

God, she was perfect. Her long straight hair had been pulled to one side and thrown over her shoulder, covering her left breast in a curtain of auburn brown hair.  She had on a tight leather black leather waist coat, a Christmas present from her boy, and black lace panties that split down the middle covering her swollen pussy lips but leaving access. Her hands were covered in leather up to her elbows, the left elbow made a sharp point on the arm rest as she rested her check in that hand.

He saw movement from the other side as she loosely flicked the leather crop she had in her right hand. She caught him looking at the wand and smiled, showing off that left dimple that he normally found so sweet. He swallowed. Hard.

"Pet, I gave you a compliment"

His hands had stopped and he couldn't really think. Not when she was there sitting in that chair, him on his knees and...

There was a swoosh by his ear. She had flicked that crop so close.

"I had given you a compliment Pet, what do you say to that?"

Oh yes, a compliment, a reply.

"Thank you"

"Thank you... ?"

"Thank you Master"

“Your very welcome, my Pet. You’ve laced my boots up very nicely”

Instinctively he had turned his gaze back down to the floor he was kneeling on. He saw the stick go past his gaze and run gently up his left thigh, then between his legs, lightly caressing his groin. He felt blood flow into his cock, making him desperate to crawl out of his trousers.

He felt the crop tilt upwards and rub his groin back and forth. His breathing hitched as his master applied more pressure pushing his sack higher against him.

His Master hummed.

He felt the stick move out from legs, and slowly move up his body. Finally moving under his chin and forcing him to look back up at his Master.

“I want to touch you.” She breathed out. “Stand up”

He stood up from his kneeing position, and waited for the next commands.

“Stand still, I want to undress you”

Her actions followed those words, moving to unbutton his shirt and rolling it off his shoulders. She ran her gloved hands over his chest, then to after briefly caressing his shoulders they moved down his torso. She leaned in and licked his nipples drawing a gasp of pleasure from him.

David’s master looked up at him and smiled.

She sucked again on his left nipple while pinching his right with her left hand. God he wanted to touch her, pull her even closer and grind his cock against her body.

She moved back away from him and reached out to palm his erection. He couldn’t help it when a moan escaped from the back of his throat, and made him roll his head back. He felt her cup him tightly before starting to undo his pants.

“Pet, step out of your clothes for me. I want you then to hold your arms back”

David did as he told and watched his Master push his clothes to a corner on the floor with her leather boots. She gathered the leather cuffs that had been on the bed and bound his hands behind him with it. She ran her hands up and down his arms then over the cuffs again. Leaning into his back she placed a kiss on the bottom of his neck and ran her tongue all the way down to the base of his spine. The leather gloved hands squeeze his ass as she dipped her tongue into just the top of the crevasse.

He felt his knees weaken as he felt her teeth lightly bite into his ass cheek. Her leathered fingers slowly worked his cheeks apart and her tongue ran lightly down the middle briefly pausing to run a circle around his pucker.

“Oh, God” he moaned feeling his legs shake, his cock get harder.

He heard his Master chuckle as she stood back up from crouching behind his ass and walked back in front of him. She pulled his head down forcing her tongue into his mouth kissing him fiercely. David let his mouth be ruled by her as he strained against his restraints trying to move his hands so he could touch her, no so he could shove her body into him, against his hard cock and…

Her mouth fell away from his, as she pulled back with a knowing smile. Once again her hands roamed his body, pinching, grabbing , and caressing everywhere but where he wanted touch the most.

“Tell me Pet,” she spoke “do you want me to touch your cock?”

He swallowed and nodded. :”Yes,”

“Master” She said sternly

“Yes, Master”

“Very well”

Instantly he felt her that glove around his cock and then felt it pull all away leaving only one finger touching him. He looked down to find his cock balanced on her pointer finger, a drop of precum pearling at the tip.

“Don’t move Pet, I want to taste you”

His Master sank to her knees and greedily began licking his cock, placing kisses and sucks along the shaft while holding his base closed. He could feel his own moans escaping from him as he tried to stand still while his Master tasted him as she pleased.

He almost lost balance when she finally engulfed him in her mouth sucking it with vigor. He could hear the leather cuffs squeak with tension as he tried desperately to touch his master with more than what was being sucked to the bone.

“Oh, God” he panted as she stared kneading his sack and gently running her finders behind them to his ass and back. He could feel his excitement flowing harder and harder into one place, as the slurping sounds and exploring fingers got more and more demanding. His breathes became louder and louder. He didn’t want his Master to stop, she was doing him so good, so perfect, he was so close.  And then he felt her stop.

He looked down in shock, not hearing his protesting groan, and met her eyes as she pulled away from her treat letting a line of spit drool down to the ground. It was such a vision, but not enough to let him feel release.

“Pet, you taste very good. But I think I want to save that for later. She reached beside her to the bed and pulled down a leather cock ring. It was a new one, on that was designed to wrap around part of his shaft like a corset and squeeze him tight to withhold his release.

“Master…” whether he  was begging for release or for her to hurry up and tie that on him,  he had no idea. She smiled as she gently worked the material around him and tightened the strings tying it at the end of the cuff near the base of his cock, before wrapping it around his balls and tying it again, this time on the top. When she finished she ran her fist on him pumping him a few times making him shake with need.

She stood up in front of him and grabbed him again for a kiss running her hands passively through his hair.

“Pet, you’re so beautiful like this. You make me so wet.”

She pushed his feet apart and straddled his thigh and rubbed her soaking wet pussy against him.

“You feel that? I’m so wet from tasting you, and sucking you.” She ran her hands back down to his ass and pushed her hands in between his cheeks again. “I want you today. I want to be in you today.”

He nodded and shook at the same time. They had talked about this before, but had yet to do this.

He felt her rub herself against his leg again, and heard her let out a moan.

“But I want to come first. I want to come before you come. I want you to make me come with that beautiful mouth of yours first before I bend you over and fuck you”

Oh god, anything, he’d do anything for his Master. He wanted to taster her, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to hear her scream and moan with pleasure that he gave her.

He felt her tug him to the floor on to his knees in front of the end of the bed. She moved in front of him and sat down on the edge, tugged his head forward and pressed it into her crotch. He inhaled deeply as the sweet smell of her pussy filled his lungs.

“Lick me. Suck me, fuck me with your touch until I come Pet”

She grabbed his hair and pressed him into her forcing his lips to part the lace underwear and wrap around her swollen labia. He heard her moan as he started to lick the juices slowly and suck her clit. He felt her hands run through his hair, tugging and pulling every so often as he made her moan and gasp.

He felt a strong tug on the back of his head, lifting him up from her pussy. She looked down at him and stole a kiss.

“Pet, you are making me feel so good”

He felt her leg brush against his aching cock as she raised her legs and rested both of them on his shoulders. Pushing herself as close as she could to the edge of the bed, he felt his face wrapped in her thighs as she laid back on the bed.

“Make. Me. Come”

Her order was clear as she squeeze him back into her dripping pussy. He worked his tongue in and out of her while nibbling and nuzzling her at the same time. As her moaning got louder, her movements became stronger. She moved her hips up and down writhing to his licks and sucks. She breathed out words of encouragement and squeezed her thighs as he built his master up to her high. Soon he felt her arch and draw in a breath freezing for a moment binding his head so tightly between her thighs. Her pussy tightened and pulsed around his inserted tongue as she Shuttered her release with a gasping moan.

He waited patiently between her legs, licker her drippings from time to time as he rock lightly into the bedding trying to get some friction against  his painfully solid erection.

His master’s breathing soon became leveled as she gracefully rolled herself up off her back and looked down to her pet still crouched compliantly between her legs.

“Pet” she whispered “ that was wonderful, so very perfect. Now I want you on this bed, with your ass in the air so I can fuck you. I want to fuck you so very much Pet, I want to push my tongue, my fingers and my cock oh so very deep into you. I want to rock into you and make you see the same stars that I just saw” With that she lowered her head and licked his lips coaxing him in to a lazy kiss.

He felt her shin press against his cock from time to time, as if torcher him with more stimulation and still no ability to release. She eased her lips from him and patted the bed next to her.

“Sit here pet, while I go put on my cock”

He couldn’t help but let out a snort with that. For as girly a girl she usually was, she could become quite the dick in bed. Now finally after months of her playing with his ass she was finally going to fuck him. And his cock, agreed enthusiastically.

He sat on the edge of the bed and kept an eye on his Master as she gracefully moved into the harness. She caught him looking at her and smirked as she slowly slid in the curved double ended dildo, the shorter fatter end with groves down on inside she worked into her pussy and pushed the other end that looked more like a cock with thick veins through the hole in the harness.

She moved to stand right in front of him, cock sticking close to his mouth. He felt a rough hand grab hard at the base of his head and pulled his face up, to look up to her.

“Do you like my cock pet?” She said

He licked his lips and nodded.

“Good” She reached down and pumped his wrapped up cock a few times. “It’s not as big as this beautiful tool here, but I think you’ll like this one. She tugged on his cock one last time and brushed up against him. Rubbing her check against his and nibbling on his earlobe.

“Pet, you’re going to be my fuck toy in a few minutes. And you’re going to love every single fucking minute of it” He felt his cock strain against the binds as she whispered those dirty words into his ears.

She put her hand underneath his chin and pulled it up, slowly working her still leather clad thumb into between his lips.

“Open for me like the fuck toy you are Pet” she said with a firm tone as she forced her thumb deep into his mouth. Spit pooled on to his mouth as he felt her press down and push his tongue.

“Suck”

And he did. Making sure to make loud slurping sounds

He heard her hum again. She did that when she was happy.

She pulled her thumb back out and pulled his head down in front of her harnessed cock.

“Suck”

She commanded again. And he didn’t hesitate to bend further down and pull the silicone toy into his mouth. It wasn’t’ so big that he couldn’t get his mouth around it, but he was glad that it was not a real cock, if it was, his master would surely be unpleased about the amount of teeth that kept on dragging against it.

His Master moved her hips gently pulling and pushing the cock in and out of his spit laden mouth, crooning him with sweet words. Encouraging him on what a good job he was doing for such a new fuck toy.

He felt his shoulders being pushed back lightly so he let his Masters cock fall out of his mouth.

“Pet, I want you on the bed, with your ass in the air.” She wrapped her hands around his angry cock again, this time also rubbing his balls gingerly making him draw sharp breathes as conflicting signals of pleasure and pain traveled through his body.

“I want to hear you moan as I push into you, my pet. If you do a good job taking all this” she ran her fist this time down and up her cock “like a good little fuck toy. I’ll undo this” She tugged lightly on the strings that bound him in the front.

He moaned. She smiled devilishly.

It didn’t take much more persuading as he found himself hands and shoulders pressed into the bed with his ass facing up, being molded buy his Masters bare hands. She had taken off her gloves and released his hands saying she wanted to see him grab the covers of the bed, as he was bound to scream his ecstasy. He wondered where his Master had picked up such dirty thoughts and vocabulary just before he felt warm lube run down the crack of his ass.

“hmm pet, I want you to relax, and let me put this in you”

He nodded into the bed. He felt her fingers run up and down his back side, grabbing and tugging his erection every so often while also taking the time to circle around and tap the edges of his whole. He was already moaning by the time he felt the well lubed finger push into him.

At first she pushed the finger into him slowly joint by joint then pulled back the same way. Repeating this a few times while adding some lube He felt kisses and nibbles on his ass as well as light caresses on his cock.

He didn’t care if he was moaning like a whore, it felt so damn good.

She worked another finger in, this time twisting and stretching them out as she pumped them to and from his body. Every so often she’d curve those fingers and slowly drag them out hitting that sweet spot, making him groan with pleasure.

“Baby, oh god, baby please” He moaned, forgetting to address his Master the way she pleased. But she didn’t seem to care as she continued to work her fingers torturously in and out of his body. He felt her pause.

“Pet I’m going to release you now, but you must not come until I’m in you, and fucking you with my cock. Yours is so pretty its dripping all over our bed, maybe I should just suck you off, I don’t know if you can handle me in you”

“No!” He panted “No, Master, please.. please.. fuck me, Master, please. In me…”

He heard her suck in her breath and then leaned her head against his back.

“God, I love it when you beg me” was all she said before she grabbed his cock and quickly loosened the ties on the cock binding. He groaned as his freedom was granted, his instinct was to rub himself silly against the sheets of the bed, but his Master had held on to his hips, making sure he wouldn’t do exactly that.

He felt her move back against him and rub her fingers over his hole again. Then he felt the head of her cock press into him.

He let out a long moan, and grabbed on to the sheets underneath him. It felt so big, pushing and expanding his walls as she slowly rocked in and out of him inching in bit by bit. He felt his body start to shake from need as he felt her cock rub against that spot while working herself fully into him.

“Please, please…” he heard his own voice begging her.

He felt her thighs pressed against the back of his, and knew she was fully in  him. He let himself relax into the soft hands that were rubbing his back, shoulders and arms.

“My sweet little fuck toy, I’m going to fuck you now, I want you to not touch your cock, I want you to come from just my cock going in and out of you. I want you to make me come using my cock” with that she pressed her palm into the base of his neck pressing his body down to the bed but raising his hips with her other hand.

He felt her start to move, dragging her cock all the way to the tip of his entrance and he steadily slide it back in. She did this over and over again, keeping an agonizing pace between fast and too slow. He moaned, and whined begging her to let him touch his straining cock, that couldn’t stop dripping. She just dug her fingers into him stronger and rolled her hips more. He could hear her breathing starting to whistle with moans and whines just like his.

She was begging him to make her come from fucking him. Her thrusts started to gain more speed and more flair as she rubbed that double ended cock into him and inside her and against her swollen clit. She pulled on his hips so hard and began to tell him to come.

“Come for me, my fuck toy I want you to come around my cock, I’m so close, oh god I’m so” he felt her grab the back of his head with a bundle of his hair and her teeth sink into his shoulder as she let her body pulse into an orgasm. Her cock still deep inside him, sending those tiny tremors along the path.

“Pet, touch yourself for me she gasped between breaths, touch yourself and make yourself come for me like a good little fuck toy.”

She pushed herself up from his back and started to rock into him again as he scrambled to tug on his cock.

It didn’t take more than three quick drags of his hand before he found himself shouting as fits of come erupted from his cock. He felt himself pulse around the cock shoved deep in him, making his cock twitch again, and again dragging out the pleasure.

He felt his master slowly pull herself out of  his whole and gently nudge him down on to the bed. Her right hand found its way in to his hair and gently pulled on it while caressing it back from his face.

He closed his eyes and indulged in the sense of calm that he was feeling

“Pet, you’re so perfect” he felt his Master run her hands along his back and place kisses wherever she felt like as he drifted off into post orgasmic bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you to anyone who has taken the time and braved this piece of writing. Its my first attempt at writing in a long time, and I'm afraid it shows. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for a friend who wanted something steamy to read. I hope others also find it as enjoyable & entertaining as my friend did. 
> 
> Side note: David's Partner is "Master" not "Mistress" on purpose.


End file.
